Where Da Hood At?
'''Where the Hood At? '''is a song by hip hop artist DMX, released in 2003. It gained popularity on the Internet and became an MLG meme song. The song is about life as a black gangster. Lyrics Aiyyo, ya ni��️��️az must be outcha fuckin mind Thinkin dog can't pull another motherfuckin rabbit out the hat ni��️��️a I ain't gotta check out my motherfuckin sleeves you bitch ass ni��️��️az Fuck is y'all ni��️��️az... Y'all ni��️��️az just thinkin I'm sittin around doin nothin? Oh my God, y'all ni��️��️az can't be serious Where the hood, where the hood, where the hood at? Have that ni��️��️a in the cut, where the wood at? Oh, them ni��️��️az actin up?!? Where the wolves at? You better BUST THAT if you gon pull that Where the hood, where the hood, where the hood at? Have that ni��️��️a in the cut, where the wood at? Oh, them ni��️��️az actin up?!? Where the wolves at? You better BUST THAT if you gon pull that Man, cats don't know what it's gonna be Fuckin with a ni��️��️a like me, D-to-the-M-to-the-X Last I heard, y'all ni��️��️az was havin sex, with the SAME sex I show no love, to homo thugs Empty out, reloaded and throw more slugs How you gonna explain fuckin a man? Even if we squashed the beef, I ain't touchin ya hand I don't buck with chumps, for those to been to jail That's the cat with the Kool-Aid on his lips and pumps I don't fuck with ni��️��️az that think they broads Only know how to be ONE WAY, that's the dog I know how to get down, know how to BITE Bark very little, but I know HOW TO FIGHT I know how to chase a cat up in the tree MAN, I GIVE Y'ALL ni��️��️aZ THE B'INESS FOR FUCKIN WIT ME, IS YOU CRAZY?!? Where the hood, where the hood, where the hood at? Have that ni��️��️a in the cut, where the wood at? Oh, them ni��️��️az actin up?!? Where the wolves at? You better BUST THAT if you gon pull that Where the hood, where the hood, where the hood at? Have that ni��️��️a in the cut, where the wood at? Oh, them ni��️��️az actin up?!? Where the wolves at? You better BUST THAT if you gon pull that Once a song, I come though, guns is drawn BLAM BLAM, lungs are gone, sons will mourn From dusk till dawn, nighttime belongs to the dog On the street passed midnight, look for 'em in the morgue Don't play with these cats cuz I ain't got nothin to say to these cats For the mothers that really do love em, please pray for these cats Cuz I know ni��️��️az is hardheaded but I ain't got the patience Don't want me havin no patience turn into more patience More trips to ICU cuz I see you Tryna get away with shit a real ni��️��️a wouldn't do Where my dogs at? (RIGHT HERE) See them ni��️��️az? (RIGHT WHERE?!?) GET EM BOY! (RIGHT THERE) That's how we do... (AIIGHT THEN) This is for my dogs, this is for my dogs YO, WHERE WE AT BABY?!? (CREEPIN THROUGH THE FOG) From then till now, don't ask me how Know that we gon roll like them ni��️��️az and hit every block on the job Where the hood, where the hood, where the hood at? Have that ni��️��️a in the cut, where the wood at? Oh, them ni��️��️az actin up?!? Where the wolves at? You better BUST THAT if you gon pull that Where the hood, where the hood, where the hood at? Have that ni��️��️a in the cut, where the wood at? Oh, them ni��️��️az actin up?!? Where the wolves at? You better BUST THAT if you gon pull that I get tapes doin times, stop ni��️��️az like grapes makin wine Five CD's with mad rhymes Don't hit me with that positive shit, I know you lyin You really wanna stop ni��️��️az from dyin? Stop ni��️��️az from tryin I cuz I ain't really got that time to waste and I thought I told you to get these fuckin bums out my face Lookin atchu in your grill, I might be nice to cut Once I split ya ass in two, you'll be twice as butt Yeah, you right, I know ya style - PUSSY cuz I'm fuckin it Since we all right here, you hold my dick while he suckin it MOTHERFUCKER, don't you know you'll never come near me Shove ya head up ya ass, have you seein shit clearly Never heard that D be runnin, cuz D be gunnin I beat my dick and bust off in ya eye so you can see me comin/cumin Empty clips and shells are what I leave behind and if they get me with the joint, they hit me with a three-to-nine Where the hood, where the hood, where the hood at? Have that ni��️��️a in the cut, where the wood at? Oh, them ni��️��️az actin up?!? Where the wolves at? You better BUST THAT if you gon pull that Where the hood, where the hood, where the hood at? Have that ni��️��️a in the cut, where the wood at? Oh, them ni��️��️az actin up?!? Where the wolves at? You better BUST THAT if you gon pull that WHERE THE FUCKIN HOOD AT?!? (It's all good, the dog is the hood) NO ONES' FUCKIN WITH ME ni��️��️a, FO REAL (It's all good, the dog is the hood) I AM THE HOOD, I AM THE STREETS (It's all good, the dog is the hood) YOU BITCH ASS ni��️��️a (It's all good, the dog is the hood) TAKE IT HOW YOU WANT, MOTHERFUCKER (It's all good, the dog is the hood) I'M IN THE HOOD ALL DAY (It's all good, the dog is the hood) I THINK I'M LIKE THE ONLY ni��️��️a, DOG (It's all good, the dog is the hood) THAT CAN GO TO THE PROJECTS (SCHOOL STREET, HOME OF THE BRAVE) BY HIS FUCKIN SELF AND BE GOOD YEAH ni��️��️a, ASK ni��️��️aZ ON Y.O. (MY PROJECTS, Y.O.) WHEN THE LAST TIME THEY SEEN DOG (Not too long ago baby) MOTHERFUCKER... DEE, WAAH, UGH... (Y'all ni��️��️az is homeless) KATO... (Where the hood at?) Category:MLGMusic